


The Layover

by patchwork_panda



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, F/M, Flight Attendants, Sinja, Smut, fem!ja'far, fem!jafar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchwork_panda/pseuds/patchwork_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flight crew of Air Sindria is on an eighteen hour layover at a nice hotel. Pisti insists on dragging her friends out to the bar for their last night together as a crew before they get split up between different flights in the morning. While they're there, Ja'far catches the eye of a tall, dark, handsome stranger and she takes him back to her room for some fun. The thing is, he wants to see her in uniform...</p><p>tl;dr: Sinja smut with a sexy flight attendant Ja'far. ;D (I went with fem!Ja'far for this fic)<br/>Late gift for AdventTraitor because since when do you need an excuse to write your friend some smut? :3c</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Layover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdventTraitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventTraitor/gifts).



“Ahh, finally,” Ja’far groaned.

Letting herself fall backwards at last, she sank into a layer of freshly made sheets, breathing in deeply and spreading her arms wide over the soft white blankets. An eighteen hour layover! She couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten a chance for a decent night’s sleep. She hadn’t had such a long layover in ages now that it was high travel season. Schools had just gone out for the summer and every family in the country had to be flying somewhere to visit relatives and drag their screaming brats away from their computers. Ja’far and the other flight attendants had sworn they would never touch the in-flight coffee but after the last few weeks, she found herself eyeing the pot more than just a few times.

She kicked off her shoes with a sigh and was about to wiggle her way under the sheets when something hard jabbed her in the thigh. She frowned and pulled out her phone. Two missed texts from Yamuraiha and Pisti, her fellow flight attendants at Sindria Airlines.

“We’re heading to the bar in an hour,” Yamu’s read.

“Please come? I bet Sharrkan twenty bucks you’d show up and I need that twenty to get drunk!” Pisti’s begged.

She sighed and put the phone face down next to her.

Again with this betting nonsense. First they were betting on who would be the first to drop a bag (it was Spartos, poor guy), then it was whether there would be more or less than five babies on the upcoming flights. At some point, Pisti had started jotting down ideas for “flight attendant bingo” for when they would inevitably be split up between different flights.  
“I’ll have them ready tonight,” she declared. “I think we’re all laid over here for now but rumor has it there’s a new captain and crew members joining us in the morning. I think the split is happening tomorrow so we should all go out to celebrate tonight!”

“Celebrate what?” Ja’far had asked, confused. It wasn’t as if they’d all been friends since flight attendant school or something.

“It’s been the five of us for like, a whole month already,” Pisti said. “We should go out and have a drink to our last flight together as a crew.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Ja’far sighed, rubbing her neck. “It’s been a while since I’ve gotten a full night’s rest.”

“Come on, please?” Pisti wheedled. “You never come to outings.”

Ja’far threw a pillow over her face, as if to shut out the sounds even though they only existed in her memories. She didn’t want to admit it but they were right. She never went out with them. It was always work, sleep and layovers, with the occasional meal or two that weren’t terrible. And truth be told, she wasn’t that tired right now. She readjusted herself so that she was lying on top of the pillow and unlocked her phone, where the texts sat waiting patiently for her.

Should she?

“You should go out with us, sometime,” Pisti’s voice echoed in her head. “Live a little!”

“Ha, you know she won’t,” Sharrkan’s voice followed. “It’s just not her.”

She sat bolt upright, suddenly cross. If that little brat thought she couldn’t cut loose and have some fun, he had another thing coming. It was an eighteen hour layover; she could sleep later. She brushed her silver hair out of her face and punched in a number.

“Hey, Yamu?” she said. “I’m in.”

\----------------------------------------

“Ja’far, you made it!”

“Nice dress,” Yamuraiha said, passing her a beer.

“Thanks,” Ja’far replied, smoothing down the front of the short green skirt. She shot Pisti a smirk as she saw the short blond girl hold out her hand for Sharrkan’s money, which he slapped down with a disgruntled scowl.

“Seriously though,” Sharrkan said, looking her up and down, clearly impressed. “You clean up well.”

“Thanks.”

“We’re really glad you could make it,” Spartos continued, grabbing a chair so she could join them at the bar. “I don’t know who’s going to be transferred where. They just said they’d keep us posted after the eighteen hours are up.”

“All the more reason to come out and celebrate, right?” Ja’far said, smiling. “It’s really been fun getting to know all of you. We should all find time to meet up again eventually.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he said, as Pisti threw her arm around his neck and shouted, “Cheers!”

“Cheers.”

Glasses clinked together and the night began. It was nothing more than the usual chatter. Yamuraiha complained about the men she went out with not sharing any of her interests, Pisti and Spartos trying to comfort her, while Sharrkan nursed his beer morosely, shooting her disapproving looks. Spartos talked about his dad’s business and Sharrkan tried to talk him into working out together. Pisti started telling jokes. Then, Yamuraiha poked Ja’far’s arm and inclined her head in the direction behind them.

“Hey, don’t look now, but I think that guy’s checking you out.”

“Who?”

“That guy, over there.”

She followed Yamu’s gaze to a dark-haired man sitting at the corner of the bar opposite them. His gold hoop earrings glinted in the dim light and when he realized he’d caught her gaze, he flashed her a bright smile. Her eyes traveling over his body, Ja’far took a slow sip of her drink. He was quite handsome and that dark suit looked pretty good on him. She watched as he leaned over the bar to speak to the bartender, a muscular red-head with a pierced lower lip. They looked like friends.

“Hey ladies, who are you looking at?” Pisti cut in abruptly.

“N-no one,” Ja’far stammered, embarrassed at being caught.

“Him,” Yamuraiha explained, indicating the stranger who was still chatting away with the bartender.

“Yamu!”

“Nice,” Sharrkan said, smirking. “Even I think he’s hot.”

Grimacing, she picked up her glass and downed the rest of her drink, just to make them easier to ignore. It wasn’t working; they were still talking _loudly_ about the guy, Pisti even being drunk enough to jab a finger in his direction.

“Excuse me, miss.” It was the red-headed bartender. Up close, he was really tall. Ja’far’s dark eyes widened as he pushed a glass of wine towards her. “From the gentleman over there.”

The entire group rotated as one to gawk at the man with the earrings. Then, they swiveled back.

“Oh my God,” Yamuraiha whispered fervently, her blue eyes as round as saucers. “You have to go talk to him!”

She felt a slight push on her back and she was off the stool, drink in hand, being shooed away from them with waves of the hand and urgent whispers. Unable to move in any direction except forward, especially now that the guy had noticed her movements, she straightened up and, brushing off her skirt, walked towards him.

“Hi,” she said, feeling awkward as she took a seat next to him. God, what was she doing? “Thanks for the drink.”

“No problem,” he said. Ja’far couldn’t help staring a little. His smile looked even better up close. He scooted closer and offered her his hand.

“I’m Sinbad.”

“Ja’far,” she introduced herself, taking his hand. He had a strong handshake.

“So, what brings you to town, Sinbad?” she asked, taking a sip of her wine.

“Business. The usual. But I’d rather not talk about work right now. It’s not often I get a chance to relax.”

“I know what you mean,” she said with a laugh, not daring to look behind her. The faces her friends must be making right now... Unfortunately, as the night wore on, they found themselves back on the subject again.

“Okay, fine,” she relented. “I’m a flight attendant.”

His thick eyebrows shot straight up into the air.

“Really? Which airline?”

“Air Sindria.”

“I see,” he said, taking a contemplative sip of his drink.

“What?” There was something about his reaction...

“Oh, nothing,” he said dismissively, checking his watch. “I used to know someone who used to work there. Now, I’ve got one last question for you.”

He leaned in closer.

“Are you doing anything later?”

Her pulse quickened. She could practically hear Yamu and the others shrieking their approval. Her eyes darted down to her watch as well. Fourteen more hours to kill... Maybe it was the alcohol but she suddenly felt daring.

“That depends,” she replied coyly. “Are _you_ doing anything later?”

\---------------------

“Your friends are rather enthusiastic,” he said, pinning her to the wall and kissing her neck.

“And you aren’t?” she laughed, pushing him off as they continued down the hallway.

“I’m not the one who yelled, ‘Yeeeeeah! Go Ja’far!’ on our way out,” he chuckled.

Ja’far flushed but grinned anyway. Yamuraiha must have gotten sloshed while she and Sinbad were chatting.

“That’s just how they are. They haven’t been out in a while.”

She stuck the keycard in the door and playfully dodged his hands, then yanked him in after her, bringing him in so close so that their noses were only half an inch apart. She was about to kiss him when he spotted something past her.

“Hey, is that what I think it is?” he asked, pointing at the chair on which her neatly folded uniform lay.

“Yeah... Why?”

“Well...” He stroked her freckled cheek, those striking golden eyes hooded. “I just had an idea. Why don’t you go put that on for me?”

Her breath hitched in her throat.

“Uh...”

Normally, she’d never even consider doing something like this. She’d read the rulebook front to back and this was _highly_ against regulations, for obvious reasons. Who would have guessed this guy had a cosplay fetish? And then there was the matter of figuring out how to clean her uniform before she boarded her flight in the morning... She let her eyes trail down Sinbad’s body. She bit her lip.

“Alright...”

\--------------------------------------

Minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, dressed in full uniform, complete with her small stewardess hat on top of her loose, silvery curls. Sinbad let out a low whistle.

“Wow.”

Ja’far grinned. She’d never found her uniform particularly sexy but she was definitely enjoying the effect it was having on her date. Plus, it didn’t hurt that her makeup was a little sexier than usual... She stepped forward, her heels clicking against the floor until she was off the tiles and on the carpet, walking in a wide circle around him to let him get a good look. She couldn’t help swinging her hips a little more than she usually did as she approached him.

“Is this what you wanted to see?” she asked innocently, tugging on the ends of her scarf. Sinbad smiled, a flash of teeth like a hungry wolf, his hands reaching for her when she firmly placed the palm of her hand against his chest, stopping him.

“Uh-uh,” she tutted, gazing up at him through her lashes. If her coworkers could see her now, they’d assume all the alcohol had gone to her head but honestly, she felt quite sober. She was already in the mood for a little fun when the night began. What was the harm in taking it a step further?

“Sir, I’m going to need you to take a seat,” she whispered and pushed him backwards onto the bed. Surprised, he sat down hard, barely catching himself with his hands.

“Keep going,” he said, his voice a deep rumble that sent the blood rushing wildly in her veins.

Giving him her best smile, she once again reached for the scarf and, pinching the ends between her fingers, slowly slid it from her neck, exposing her pale, freckled skin. She watched his breathing quicken when she pushed the gold buttons of her jacket through the loops, one by one as she came closer and closer until she was standing right in front of him, her legs between his knees and her chest at eye level. He swallowed hard, a hint of color evident in his cheeks.

Placing one hand on his shoulder for support, she lifted herself up onto the bed, loving the way his eyes traveled up her thigh as she hiked up her skirt and straddled him, pale legs folded on either side of his body as they sat face to face. Only then did she reach for the buttons on her crisp white blouse, undoing each as slowly as she could, one at a time, carefully revealing a thin strip of skin and bra until her clothes finally fell open, giving him an eyeful of cleavage and white lace strapless bra.

“Mm!”

His hands were on her at once and she couldn’t help the surprised squeak that burst out of her as his fingers closed around her breasts and gave them a quick squeeze. Before she knew it, he’d reached around and unhooked her bra with a quick snap, flinging it away and kissing her full on the mouth, his hands massaging and groping her bare skin as she kissed back passionately.

That felt good. It felt even better when he brushed his fingers over her nipples, gently rubbing them and gradually sensitizing them until they were firm and aching. When he finally latched onto one with his lips, her mouth fell open in a soft moan, her head rolling back and her back arching, pushing herself further into his mouth. Tender flicks of the tongue interspersed with soft, wet kisses against one while his fingers brushed and stroked the other... Oh, she could drool from the pleasure of it all. Nobody had ever touched her quite like this.

“You like that?” he teased, taking his lips off her at last.

“Yes,” she gasped, scrabbling for the buttons of his shirt. “Take that off.”

Her cheeks flushed hot as she hurriedly tore off his shirt, taking a good hard look at that nicely muscled chest just as he leaned forward again, only to switch sides. She gasped as she felt him resuming his caresses, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she sat there, legs trembling, enjoying his ministrations. _Fuck_.

At last, he stopped, running his tongue over his upper lip in a satisfied smirk upon seeing the almost delirious look on Ja’far’s flushed, freckled face. Chest heaving, she reached down for her skirt.

“Wait.”

She paused, unable the keep the impatient look off her face. Sinbad grinned.

“Keep the skirt on.”

Panting, Ja’far grinned back.

“Fine.”

She shoved him backwards and raised herself up so she could strip off her panties in a quick, fluid motion, her pulse thumping loudly in her ears as she watched him undo his belt and zipper, his long purple hair contrasting beautifully with those stark-white sheets beneath him. Before long, a condom had been unwrapped, package hastily torn open by impatient hands and placed around his waiting erection. She positioned herself over the tip.

“Ready for take-off?” she asked sweetly.

It was all the warning she gave before she sat down as hard she could, ripping the breath from both of them as she seated him fully inside her. Shuddering from the sensation, Ja’far leaned back, running her hands down row after row of well-defined abs, taking in the view from her perch on top of this man. He looked so good beneath her, golden eyes hooded, dark hair framing his handsome face, his tanned body tensed and ready. She licked her lips and began to move.

“Ah...”

She groaned with him as she felt motion deep inside her, rubbing her walls until she was slick and dripping. His hands came to a rest on her hips, gripping her tightly and positioning her into progressively better angles as she continued to ride him. Her eyes closed and she let out a long, breathy sigh as she rocked back and forth, finally arriving at a steady rhythm she could enjoy for a nice, long time. But just when it was getting good, he stopped her and, breathing hard, she looked at him curiously.

“Why’d you stop?” she moaned, leaning down for another kiss.

Sinbad smirked. Caught off-guard, she jolted up just as he _slammed_ into her.

“FUCK!”

He sat up with her, pressing their bodies close as she cried out in pleasure, her mouth falling open and letting loose a string of curses as she bounced up and down in his lap, her skirt sliding higher and higher up her thighs. Her short, silver hair was all over the place, in her face, in her mouth, her bangs mussed in the worst way as her hat came unpinned and slipped further and further down her head. She felt his teeth grazing her neck and she sucked in a sharp breath as he kissed her there, over and over, finally ending in a good bite that was sure to leave a mark in the morning.

It hurt, but not enough to make her want him any less so she fought back, grinding down on him harder fucking him harder, watching his expression with pleasure as she made him hers. Their movements became frantic, their lips colliding in kisses that grew more breathless by the second, her nails digging into his back as sweat soaked through her open blouse and jacket. Her eyes closed and her head rolled back, every nerve in her body alight, screaming yes, yes, yes, _yes_ —

“Hey, you’ll have to be a little quieter,” Sinbad whispered, subtly nibbling her ear as she choked on her own voice. “You’ll wake up your neighbors.”

Every other word was punctuated with a solid thrust and she shot him a look of annoyance at the distraction. He just laughed and held onto her more tightly, rubbing her ass with one large hand as he kept going. So she brought his face to hers and whispered, “To hell with the neighbors,” before softly sinking her teeth into his lip.

He must have liked that because she felt him twitch inside her before suddenly picking up the pace. His thumb found her clit and she moaned into his kiss as he rubbed against her, inside and out. She was getting close, she could feel it, and without warning, she felt him cum hot inside her. Still hard, he pushed her until she followed, her body shaking from the force of it as he kept moving inside her, letting her ride out her climax in wave after wave of pure pleasure. Before she knew it, she was finally, completely undressed and fast asleep in his arms.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Ja’far woke up to the feeling of a hand sliding up her naked waist. She rolled over to see the beautiful stranger from the bar smiling sleepily at her.

“One more time?” he asked, lightly kissing her bare, freckled shoulder.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she reached for her phone.

“Sorry.” She smiled. “I’ve got work in the morning.”

\-------------

“Well!” Yamuraiha exclaimed, a knowing grin stretching her cheeks. “Someone looks well-rested.”

“I am,” Ja’far replied, smirking. “Thank you.”

“Nothing like a nice night out, huh Ja’far?” Sharrkan chirped as he shoved a duffel bag into an overhead bin. “If only Pisti could see your face right now.”

“There’ll be other nights,” Ja’far quipped as she headed to the back of the cabin. She grinned, her cheeks warming at the thought of the new number in her address book and the person it belonged to.

“You know, this morning was so crazy, I don’t think we were actually introduced to the new captain. We’ll just have to say hi later.” Yamuraiha said, coming to join Ja’far as she set up their seats. They were about to buckle themselves in when a familiar voice emerged from the crackling speakers. A _very_ familiar voice.

“Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking.”

Ja’far’s eyes widened.

“No way.”

“Ja’far? Hey! Where are you going?” Yamuraiha exclaimed, trying to make a grab for her friend’s jacket as the voice prattled on. “Come back!”

But Ja’far had already marched halfway up the aisle and was on her way to the cockpit. She knew that voice and she had to see the truth for herself.

“On behalf of our crew—”

She tore open the curtain just as the man in the chair turned and flashed her that brilliant smile. There he was. She’d recognize those hoop earrings anywhere. Sinbad winked.

“Have a nice flight.”


End file.
